Steal the Stars
by Water-gem
Summary: There was something about Demyx. And Zexion wanted that something for himself. Yaoi Zemyx, ZexionDemyx
1. Chapter 1

OMG! LYK I TOTLY DONT OWN KH II DUDE! HOW UMBASTUPID!

Ahh. Finally. I need to write a Zemyx. So I will. HEEHEE! Woah. Too hyper. Anyways...

WARNING!!! YEAH, A WARNING!!! READ IT SO I DON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH ANY FRIGGIN' FLAMES!  
Yeah. It's YAOI. Ya know what that means? Two or more boys (men too, but in this case boys) in a sexual/romantic relationship. Homophobe? Leave. Don't like Zexion in the before mentioned relationship with Demyx? Leave. Gonna flame? Leave! Otherwise, stay! I welcome you with open arms! Heh.. :)

A little more info. I did this one for fun. So I decided to make it a KH school fic. It could have a lemon in it, but that's up to you. Here's a rose! REVIEW!!!

"READY?" Fujin yelled, even though her brother was only two feet away from her. Zexion looked up. It was already time to leave? They had just got some new neighbours, and Fujin, trying to make a good impression, had volunteered to help the other family unpack. Their dad had thought it was a good idea too. Stupid Fujin. Zexion didn't want to waste his time helping some stupid neighbours he was going to have unpack. Zexion sighed, and flipped Fujin off.

She glared. "RAGE!" She yelled, stomping off. Zexion smirked. He put down his book and walked outside. A big moving van was parked next door, a few people holding some boxes. Didn't look like too much fun. He looked around, seeing the new faces.

"Stop Larxene! That hurts!" A boy with blonde hair whined, waving his arms around wildly as a girl repeatedly hit his head. He guessed this girl was Larxene. She had bright blonde hair, with two antenna looking strands of hair at the top. She looked a little like a bug. She giggled.

"Then don't be a jackass Zell. Or I'll kick your ass." She stoped hitting him and looked at Zexion. "Hey! What's your problem kid?" She yelled, smirking slightly. Zexion frowned. How rude.

"I'm one of your neighbours. I'm waiting for my sister." Zexion said, looking bored. "Obviously you don't need it, so I'll be leaving." Zexion mumbled.

"You scared? I don't bite...most of the time. Sometimes they like it rough though." Larxene licked her lips, playing with a strand of hair. "I could make it worth your while." She winked at him, flashing her teeth in a feral grin.

Zexion curled his lip in disgust. "How pathetic. Why would I want used goods?" He huffed, turning around so he could go back inside. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up. His father raised an eyebrow at him, looking confused.

"What are you doing Zexion? I thought you were going to help." Baralai said, gently pushing Zexion in the direction of their new neighbour's house. "Go help. You sister and mom are almost ready." Zexion didn't budge. "Oh, come on. Be polite. I'll go with you."

Larxene was the first to introduce herself, showing off slightly. "Hi! My names Larxene! It's nice to meet you sir!" She said, shaking Baralai's hand. She looked at Zexion. "You're still here? Humph." She frowned, walking briskly off twords the moving van, getting more boxes.

Zell sighed. "Don't mind my sister. She's always a jerk. I'm Zell." He held his hand out to Zexion. Zexion looked at the hand, blinking at the other boy. Why would he want to touch someone he didn't even know? Zell frowned slightly, then perked up again. "I have a brother too. He's kinda upset about the whole moving thing, so he's in his room. But he'll be better soon. I'm sure he'd love to meet you."

"Sorry. I had to fix a few things before I could come out. There's still stuff to do right?" Paine, Zexion and Fujin's mother, asked. Fujin went to work right away, finding boxes she could carry. A man popped out of the moving van, his hair the same color blonde as the other two people Zexion had met. 'He must be the father.' Zexion thought.

"Oh hi! You must be our new neighbours! I'm Cloud Strife. Nice to meet you." The man, Cloud, smiled. He was holding a rather large box, walking twords the house. Baralai rushed over, grabbing one side of the box. Cloud smiled. "Thanks. So what do you do for a living?" Cloud asked, starting up a conversation.

Zexion sighed, grabbing a box with the name DEMYX on it. I didn't look to heavy so he picked it up. He walked into the house, looking around. It was a nice house. Fairly big, a pool in the spacious backyard. They were in one of the richer parts of town, so a lot of the houses looked like this. He saw Zell. "Where do you want this?" Zexion asked.

"Umm...Oh! That's Demyx's. He's my younger brother. He's still a little moody, but he'll be fine. He's always a pretty happy guy, so you'll be fine. He's up the stairs on the farthest room to the right. Knock first." Zell said, grinning at the other boy. Zexion nodded. As he went up the stairs he heard music. It was coming from the room he'd been told to go to. He knocked slightly, waiting for someone to open the door. Nothing happened. Opening the door slightly, he saw a boy sitting on a bed, with a strange shaped instrument. What the hell was it? Then the boy looked up.

"O-oh! Sorry! I kinda don't really pay attention to other things when I'm playing. Sorry. Here. I'll take that." The boy said, taking the box from Zexion. Zexion looked at the other male. He had these pretty greenish blue eyes, and, like the rest of his family, blonde hair. He wasn't as blonde though. A dirty blonde. His hair was styled in kind of a mullet, with a few strands of hair falling in his face. He was thin and lithe, like a dancer, and wore a thin T-shirt with faded blue jeans.

"Are you okay? You've been staring at me for a while now." Demyx said, laughing nervously. Zexion didn't realise he was even looking at the other to begin with. Shaking his slightly, he appoligised. "Sorry. I'm just tired." He lied. The other boy smiled.

"It's okay. My names Demyx. What's yours?" Demyx asked, holding his hand out to the other. Zexion shook it.

"My names Zexion. Nice to meet you." Zexion looked at the weird instrument again. "What is that?" He asked, trying to not sound rude.

"Oh, this? It's called a Sitar. My uncle gave it to me a long time ago when he was on one of his trips. I've been playing it for about eight years now." Demyx explained, grabbing it gently. "My uncle travels a lot and always brings me something back. In that box is a lot of the stuff he gave me." Demyx said, opening the box. There were many diffrent objects in it. Some weird old looking book, a little mouse looking toy, some folded up clothes, and a small box. Demyx reached for the box first, opening it to reveal a bottle with some sand in it. "This is some sand from the Bikanel Desert. Another thing my uncle gave me." Demyx smiled at Zexion and placed the bottle of sand on his desk. Zexion smiled slightly. Demyx must really love his uncle.

Zexion had stayed in Demyx's room for about three hours untill Zell knocked on the door. "Hey! It's time for dinner you two. Zexion, are you staying? Your mom said you could." Zexion shook his head.

"I should be getting home." He said, looking outside the window. He had a book to finish, after all. But then he looked down and saw Demyx looking at the floor. He couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the other boy. "Sorry, but I have a lot of stuff to do and..." Zexion sighed. Demyx looked so sad.

"Oh. It's okay. I understand." Demyx said, smiling a little to reasure the other boy. Zexion sighed again.

"It can wait. I don't need to do anything right now. Besides, you probably don't have many friends, so i'll show you around after dinner. Sound good?" Zexion asked, watching the other boy perk up.

"Yeah! That sounds like fun. Thanks Zexy!" Demyx gave Zexion a slight hug before running off. Zexion blushed. He felt warm after Demyx hugged him, and found himself missing the other boy already. Zexion shook his head, smiling. There was something about Demyx. And Zexion wanted that something for himself.

Ooooh. Done. I had to write this. So yay! Please review. I'm not done with this one yet! REVIEW!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Ahhahhahh! Next chapter. I don't think I included a disclaimer, so here. I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! OMG! NO WAY!

I can't believe I've gotten so many reviews already! Yay! I know this is kinda stupid, but if you like Zemyx stuff, you 'could' read my other fic, Liberi Fatali. I know. Advertisements. Hey. I have a small right. Oh, I also forgot to tell you guys, but this is set on Destiny Island. That's where they all live...Anyways, on with the show! (Takes a bow) Enjoy!

It had been about a week since Demyx moved in. And everyday, Zexion stuck with the other. Honestly, Demyx didn't mind. It was nice to have such a good friend, even if he didn't talk too much. He had already seen all of Destiny Island, and there was a lot to see. But out of all the places Demyx saw, he liked the beach the most. It was a beautiful beach, almost as pretty as Besaid's beach.(1) It looked most beautiful during sunset, when Zexion always took Demyx at the end of each day. But, like all good things, the day came to an end, and each teen would have to go home.

"I think I really like him Axel." Zexion said, looking at the other male sitting across from him. Him and Axel had been friends since the sixth grade. Whenever the other had a problem, they would call the other for advice. Zexion played with the phone cord slightly, waiting for his friends reply.

"You sure? You've only known him for a week." Axel said, sighing. "I mean, things like that take time you know."

Zexion huffed. "How did you feel when you're with Roxas?" He said, knowing he just struck a tender spot.

"I...Why does it matter!" Axel yelled, feeling offended.

"Just answer the question, dumbass."

"I...! Fine. I get this feeling. Like I was warm and dizzy whenever I'm near him. Like I'm sort of lightheaded. I...That's it." Axel mumbled. 

"Liar. There's more."

"Oh fine! Like I can't stand it when he's gone. Like I couldn't be happier when he's there. I can't stand it when he ignores me, and love it when he notices I'm there! Ya happy?" Axel spat, feeling annoyed.

"Yeah. You're hopeless, you know that? But I won't bother you anymore. Anyways, I sort of get that feeling around Demyx. So I think I've really fallen for him. It just feels right." Zexion admitted. 

"Whatever. Do what you want. But just be careful, all right? This is so unlike you, openly showing emotion." Axel paused. "It's weird. Bad things happen with weirdness."

"Yeah. Whatever. Thanks for the advice...I guess." Zexion muttered. 

"Your welcome. Be careful. Got it memorized?"

"Yeah. I got it." Zexion laughed slightly before hanging up. "Got it memorized my ass. I'm always careful." He muttered be fore turning off the light and going to bed.

Demyx had awoken bright and early the next day, shining with the usual cheerfulness. He stretched, letting out a pleased sigh. He quickly got dressed and headed towards the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. Cloud was in the kitchen too, making something that smelled faintly like eggs. Demyx gave his father a hug. "Need help dad?" He asked.

Cloud shook his head. "Nah. I'm fine. You going to Zexion's house again?" Cloud asked.

"Yup. He's cool." Demyx said with a nod, getting out some cereal. 

"That's good. You always happen to make friends fast. I knew you'd be fine after we moved." Cloud said, giving his son an affectionate pat. "I'm going for an interview today. Wish me luck." Cloud said, fixing a piece of hair.

"Hmm? What are you applying for?" Zell, who'd just appeared, asked, grabbing a hotdog from the fridge and boiling some water to cook it in.

"I'm going to try to work at Highwind mechanics." Cloud said, grabbing a cup of coffee.

"Sora's dad works there!" Demyx exclaimed. Cloud looked up.

"Whose Sora's dad?"

"Squall Leonheart. Everybody calls him Squall." Demyx finished.

Cloud spat out the coffee. "What? Leonheart?"

"Yup." Demyx said, looking at his dad. "What's wrong with him?"

"We used to go to college together. I can't believe he's here! We were such good friends back then." Cloud said, laughing.

"Oh! Well, he'll put a good word in for you. Good luck dad!" Demyx cheered.

"Thanks. Zell, make sure Larxene doesn't cause trouble. I'll be back later." He said, giving Zell a pat on the back.

"Why do I have to watch her? She'll kill me!" Zell whined, pouting.

"Ahh. It'll be fine. I'm leaving. Bye Zell!" Demyx said, laughing as he left.

"Why would anybody leave me with that bitch? She'll eat me…" Zell mumbled.

"Excuse me? What the hell did you just say you chicken?"

"Help me…"

"Hey Zexion! You're already ready?" Demyx asked, seeing Zexion dressed in the driveway.

Zexion nodded. "Where do you want to go?"

Demyx bit his lip. "Well…I guess I'd like to go to see Sora and Roxas. I need to talk to their dad."

Zexion shrugged. "After that?"

"Umm. Let's go get ice cream!" Demyx yelled, laughing.

"Alright. Anywhere else?" Zexion asked, waiting for a certain answer.

"The beach. The beach for sure." Demyx finished.

There it was. The answer. Demyx loved the beach.

"Alright. Let's go." Zexion said.

"Okay." Demyx grabbed Zexion's hand. "Lead the way."

Zexion felt that same warmth again. The tingling feeling he got whenever Demyx made contact with him. Zexion had learned quite a few things about Demyx, but the thing that he found interesting was the fact the other boy loved to touch. He was clumsy, and ditsy, always bumping into people or giving them hugs. Not that Zexion minded.

They had arrived at Sora and Roxas's house. Demyx knocked. Bursting out of the door was a hyper Sora. "Hi Demyx! Can you play today?" Sora asked, glomping Demyx.

"Well, I kinda need to talk to Leon.(2) is he there?" Demyx asked, waiting for Sora to calm down.

"Well, yeah. Why do you need to see him?" Sora asked.

"It doesn't matter. Oh hi Leon!" Demyx said waving at the long brow haired man.

"Hey."

"Oh. Hey Demyx. How are you?" Roxas asked, just noticing Demyx was there. "Sora, get off Demyx. You'll kill him."

"Heh. Okay. Sorry Dem."

"It's okay."

Sora and Roxas were fraternal twins, and were always seen together. Sora and Roxas's mom died quite a long time ago, and Sora really flipped out about it. Ever since then, the two were always seen together. Rumor has it that Riku, another one of the boys in Destiny Island, has it real bad for Sora. But Zexion didn't care much for rumors. Riku was kind of a jerk. But he was a friend of Axel's, so Zexion had hung out with him a few times.

Demyx had talked to Leon about his dad, and Leon had talked about how he and Cloud were friends a long time ago, and promised to put a good word in for his old friend. Demyx, who had got what he wanted, had decided that they could leave, and Him and Zexion headed off towards the Local coffee shop, The Bean.

"Ahh! Ice Cream. What do you want to get Zexy?" Demyx asked, pressing his face against the glass that held the many different varieties of ice cream.

"Vanilla is fine." Zexion said, peeling Demyx off the glass.

"Aww. That's boring. You sure?" Demyx asked.

"Yes. I'm sure."

"Okay. One Vanilla cone and a Peanut Butter Cup Cone." Demyx said, smiling.

"Okay. Coming right up!" The counter girl, Namine said cheerfully.

Zexion looked up. "Don't you go to New Yevvon High?" He asked.

Namine nodded. "Yup. Hi Zexion."

"You're Kairi's sister, right?" Zexion asked.

"Yep. That's me!" She said, beaming.

"I'm sorry, but your sister's a bitch." Zexion said.

Namine laughed. "I know. Here's your ice cream you two! Have a good day! Oh, and by the way Demyx, you'll like it here. It's a lot of fun."

Demyx beamed. "Thanks. I'll remember that Namine."

The two went outside, and Demyx immediately started licking the Ice cream. "Mmm. It's good. Even better than the ice cream back in Besaid." Demyx said, his pink tongue darting out for a lick of the frozen treat.

Zexion watched Demyx's tongue slowly lick the ice cream. Oh god.

Uggh. Done with chapter. For some reason, I really didn't like this one. I dunno. Anyways, review!


End file.
